1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device, a control method, and a storage medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel device such as a smartphone has become common (refer to JP-A-2010-39772).
The touch panel device displays a character input screen to realize a character input function. The character input screen is normally a screen that is displayed in a state where a predetermined application such as mail has been executed, i.e., a screen displayed in a state where a target into which characters are input has been determined.
Hence, considering the users' demand for character input before executing a predetermined application, there has, in recent years, been a technology that enables the user to input characters first on a character input screen and then select an application to be associated with the characters (refer to JP-A-2007-200243).
However, in the mobile electronic device of the above-mentioned technology (such as JP-A-2007-200243), it is necessary to transit to a selection screen for selecting an application to be associated and select a desired application from an application list displayed on the selection screen after characters are input on the character input screen.
Such a transition may bother the user. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device, a control method, and a control program that allow the user to select a variety of applications be executed while a character input screen is displayed.